Juntos, para siempre
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Requested fic. I love the two of you-I never want to have to choose. Kairi x Namine x Xion.


**A/N: **This was a requested fic from _Mystic KiBender._ They asked for the pairing of Kairi x Namine x Xion, set in a high school setting, and Kairi trying to choose between the two of them. This is what I came out with, and I hope it is something that they enjoy, as well as the rest of you.

**Pairing: **Kairi x Namine x Xion, Riku x Kairi friendship.

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai.

The title is "Together, Forever" in English.

* * *

><p><strong>Juntos, para siempre<br>**_"I always want to be with the three of you; I don't want to choose."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sun was high above Destiny Islands. It was the most active time of the day, besides the morning, because the students were just getting out of school. Many were complaining that final exams were coming up, while others were excited about the upcoming finals, yet there were three people, three girls, that had more important—to them—things on their minds.<p>

One was a girl with auburn red hair that reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness as she rambled on to the two girls who were on her left and right side, a grin plastered on her features. She wore a white jacket with a bright pink undershirt underneath, a light pink skirt that reached past her knees, and small black heels. A kitbag with various flower designs was swung over her left shoulder, and various papers poked out of it—occasionally some flew out, and laughing loudly, the auburn haired girl would pick them up, place them back in her kitbag, and continue on with the other two girls. She was the talkative one amongst the three of them.

The one on her left had shoulder length blonde hair, and eyes that were the color of the sea. She wore a baby blue dress that was a few inches past her knees, while she wore black flats on her feet. Her kitbag consisted of a bag that was draped on her shoulder, and it was a plain navy blue. A small smile would grace her face at the laughter that was admitted from the auburn—something that she and the girl on her other side shared. They listened to their girlfriend ramble on about her day, and occasionally they would comment with how their own day went, but it was mostly the other girl who would talk. She was the silent one, the listener.

The final girl was one with striking purple eyes and ebony black hair. Her outfit was similar to the one that the auburn wore, except instead of pink, it was a light shade of purple. A purple kitbag with various trinkets hanging off the zippers was slung over her right shoulder, but unlike the one beside her, all of her papers were neatly organized. The purple eyed girl would throw in comments here and there whenever there was a silence, but she preferred to listen to her talk rather than hear her own words. She knew that she talked more than the one on the auburn's left, but that was because the petite blonde enjoyed listening rather than talking with words. She was the one in between—the one who spoke not as much as the auburn, but more than the blonde.

Their relationship was known throughout the entire school, since the auburn was one of the most popular girls in their junior year. Their names rang throughout the halls—Kairi, the auburn, Namine, the blonde, and Xion, the one with black hair. They were rarely found apart, with the three of them eating lunch outside—Kairi talking happily to Xion and Namine, Xion making a comment here and there, and Namine doodling in her sketchpad while the two of them spoke, yet her eyes were often on them. Often Kairi's two childhood friends joined them, and their names were also well known—Sora and Riku. Riku was the most popular boy in senior year, while Sora was known to be a hyperactive nutcase. He would often join in Kairi and Xion's discussion, while Riku would enjoy silence with Namine as she drew.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Their relationship was known because the three of them were in a mutual relationship—a threesome. They were often given looks by some of the kids in school, but even they knew not to cross them because they were close friends with Riku. Kairi giggled that Riku was useful for a change, but the silver haired teen would roll his eyes and ruffle her auburn hair with a grin on his features. Xion would say that Kairi was being mean to "poor little Riku", but Namine would simply giggle with a content smile on her pale face. Sora would often join them after Riku "scared away" some of the "meanies" (put in the wise words of the brunet), and together, the five of them would chat about various things before going to their respective classes.

Kairi knew that one day, she would have to choose between Xion and Namine, but since they were in high school, she knew the choice wasn't now. Gay marriage was legal on Destiny Islands for a few months now, but she knew that threesome marriages were illegal—particularly if all three parties were of the same sex. It pained her whenever Namine and Xion would cuddle on each side of her, knowing that one day, she would have to choose one over the other. The three of them were best friends ever since the auburn found Xion and Namine at the beach, seemingly to have been abandoned there. This was when she and Sora were eight and Riku was nine, and once the trio realized that they had nowhere else to go, they happily accepted them into their strange little friendship—with Kairi becoming closer to the two girls than Sora and Riku. She assumed it was a girl thing, girls becoming closer to girls. She knew that Riku and Sora were closer to each other than her, but not in a romantic way—it was a "guy thing" to her.

"Hey, Kairi, are you okay?" Namine murmured, gently poking the auburn's ribcage. Kairi burst into a fit of giggles for a few seconds before staring at the blonde who resembled her in so many ways. "You seemed to be lost in your own world."

Xion looked at the blue eyed girl as well, confusion painted on her tan face. "Yeah, it's not like you to zone out. Was something on your mind?"

"Oh, no! Everything's okay, don't worry." Kairi reassured, wrapping both of her arms around Namine and Xion's slim shoulders. "I was thinking of how stupid that boy was today to approach us with Riku in front of us, giving him a death glare."

The violet eyed girl giggled at the memory of the homophobic senior approaching them, saying that they were going to hell for being in a threesome, before Riku had said he may want to start running with a venomous look in his aqua eyes. "How stupid could he have been? It makes me glad that Riku is our best friend."

Namine nodded her agreement, staring at Kairi with a knowing stare. She knew that their girlfriend was troubled by the fact that one day, she would have to choose between the two of them, but as she reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she hoped it conveyed that she understood. Kairi's blue eyes looked towards her and she gave her a sad smile before resuming conversation with Xion. Others thought that Namine was neglected in the relationship since Kairi and Xion talked so much, but in reality, the blonde enjoyed listening to the two converse. She would rather listen to them and draw in her sketchpad than participate in conversation. Her favorite thing to draw was her two girlfriends, smiling, laughing, and holding hands while the wind blew through their hair. Whenever Sora would join them, she would add him into the drawing, while Riku would sit next to her, admiring her artistic talents, but saying nothing, knowing that she preferred the silence.

"Kairi! Xion! Namine!" a loud voice bellowed, and the three looked behind them, seeing Sora run up to them with Riku following behind. Kairi waved happily at her two childhood friends while Xion smiled, and Namine gripped onto Kairi's arm as the pair approached. "You didn't take what that idiot said to heart, did you?"

"Love is love." Kairi replied instantly, hugging Xion and Namine close to her. "No one could make me stop loving them—they could say whatever they wanted and I'd still love them both at the end of the day."

The violent and sea eyed girls nodded their agreement, and Riku adjusted his backpack as he caught up with them. "My way of thinking of it is that if they don't matter to you, their opinions shouldn't matter. Anyway, Sora, don't you have algebra homework that's due tomorrow, but was assigned a week ago?"

Sora was silent for a few moments before his blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh shit!" he screamed, causing the other students to stare at him, but he waved them off as he started panicking. "I can't finish that tonight, I have a date! Gah, I totally forgot!"

"A date? Namine murmured, tilting her head. "Algebra is one of my strong points, so if you'd like, I could help you with it."

The brunet beamed happily at the petite blonde as he engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you Namine, you're the best!"

Kairi laughed loudly and Xion shook her head as their girlfriend hugged him back with a small smile, murmuring that it wasn't a problem. The five of them began their walk home, Sora chanting that Namine was the best, while the others shook their heads at Sora's childishness. Kairi smiled softly at her two girlfriends as they spoke to Sora about algebra, wishing that she never had to choose between them. She knew that the day she did would be the most painful day of her entire life.

Riku noticed that his childhood friend was becoming upset, and he knew the reason why. Three way homosexual marriages were illegal on Destiny Islands—they were illegal everywhere except Radiant Garden. Destiny Islands was the last of the worlds to legalize gay marriage, and occasionally three way marriages were allowed, but if all three parties were of the same sex, it was more frowned upon. It was something the silveret learned while reading through history books, and he felt bad that one of his two best friends had to choose between one of the two loves of her life someday. Unless…

"Kairi?" he asked, and she turned to look at him, her features breaking out into a smile. "I know that you're thinking that you have to choose between one of them someday," he began, smiling at the dumbstruck look on the auburns' face, "but you don't have to. Radiant Garden has legalized three way marriages, regardless of if the parties are three women or three men. You can ask your Mom once you get home about it, but I know that she would support you through everything. She's accepted you loving two women—not many mothers are that understanding."

Kairi's blue eyes were wide in surprise, but also tears were brimming in them. "You mean it, Riku? They have?"

"Yeah. Go be happy, Kairi. Sora and I may come to live with the three of you in Radiant Garden, because I know, for me at least, it would be strange if I wasn't around you, Xion, and Namine on a daily basis." The silver haired teen wiped away at the tears brimming in his childhood friend's eyes, and he ruffled her hair as an older brother would.

"Thank you, Riku." the auburn whispered as she hugged one of her closest friends. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Riku chuckled and hugged her back, and when he looked up, he noticed Kairi's mother, Aqua, standing in the doorway. He mouthed two words to her, to which she smiled, nodded, and ushered Sora, Xion, and Namine inside, saying that Kairi and Riku would be in shortly. Although Namine and Xion looked worried, they nodded and went in. The two childhood friends spoke for a few moments before going in the house, and before Kairi opened her mouth, Aqua said, "Be happy, sweetheart. If that means moving to Radiant Garden so that you can marry your two soulmates, I'll support you."

Xion and Namine looked at each other in confusion as Kairi again teared up and hugged Aqua tightly, to which the blunette hugged her daughter tightly, whispering that she was her little girl no matter what. Once Kairi broke away, her two girlfriends were quick to hug her tighter than ever. Kairi beamed and exclaimed, "I'll love you two forever, no matter what!"

Sora grinned and hit Riku's shoulder, saying that it was a job well done. Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's childishness, while a happy smile was on Aqua's face. They knew that together, the three of them were complete. Separation was not an option, and now, it never had to be an option for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **I added Aqua being Kairi's mother in this fic because, even though I enjoy the pairing, I can see Aqua being a motherly figure to Kairi. I hope this was what the requester was looking for, and that they enjoyed it, as well as the rest of you. Any commentary you have is appreciated.


End file.
